


The Links Between Us

by Yami_Kada7



Series: Link Down [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Day 10, I'm taking many liberties with this, Me when I watch Vrains, The Vrains cast is not thrilled, VRAINS Week 2019, VRLink14, Vrains as a soap opera!, Will add more characters as I go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Kada7/pseuds/Yami_Kada7
Summary: Reporting just wasn’t working out, Frog decided. So why not take their eye-witness encounters, some speculation, and their future bonuses to make a drama about the events in Link Vrains?





	The Links Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said that I would only have one piece this year that was a multi-chaptered work, but...  
> Life likes to hit and hit hard.  
> But I loved this idea, so I decided to stick with it.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this short beginning!

“Yamamoto-senpai! Why aren’t we out looking for a scoop today?” Pigeon asked, fluttering around the small space they used to edit their footage.

“Because, we haven’t gotten a scoop in forever! Ever since the duel against Bohman, we haven’t found a single noteworthy scoop! So!” Frog spun around in his chair. “I’ve come up with a plan, one that will make us rich beyond our wildest dreams!”

“Ooh, did you ask Ghost Girl for another interview?” Pigeon settled onto his perch.

“No you fool! Remember how that went last time?” Frog roared at him.

“Oh, right.” Pigeon cocked his head to the side. “Then are we going undercover? I always wanted to do an undercover job!”

“Of course not! Those are way too risky.” Frog turned back to the screen, where Pigeon could see him messing around with the Link Vrains simulator that was popular for short videos.

He gasped. “Senpai, you’re not making up a fake story to feed the public, are you?!”

“That’s too far even by our standards! No, this story will not be presented as fact,” Frog stood on his chair, pointing his microphone at the ceiling, “but as fiction!”

“Eh!?” Pigeon swooped in to look more closely at the screens, swivelling his head between them and Frog. “But we’re reporters! Reporters don’t cover fictional stories, unless they’re reviewing them! Senpai, we can’t review something that we make!” He was fluttering in anxiety at this point, hopping across the table.

“We won’t have to review it! No, everyone else will be dying to review it! No one will be able to get enough of this masterpiece!” Frog was pounding away at the keyboard, switching between various programs at a breakneck speed.

“Is there even anything so amazing, Senpai?” Pigeon settled onto the back of his chair.

“Of course there is!” Frog stopped what he was doing, and pressed a single button with all the flair he possessed. A logo popped up on the screen. “And it’s called The Links Between Us!”

Pigeon studied the image before him, which looked like the title of a tv show. “...That sounds really cheesy, Senpai.”

“Shut up! It’s just a working title, we’ll think of something better later!” Frog went back to typing away, and slowly, lines of script started to form. “Now get over here and make yourself useful!”

Pigeon saluted him. “Aye aye, sir!” With a flutter of feathers, he was back on his perch, ready to get to work on… whatever this was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought, I love getting feedback! I get some of my best ideas from people's comments.
> 
> If anyone is interested, you can find me over on Tumblr under @yami-kada
> 
> In the spirit of last year's Vrainsweek, this piece is not beta'd!


End file.
